onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad
Metal Bat (金属バット, Kinzokubatto) is a S-Class, rank 16, superhero for the Heroes Association. Appearance Metal Bat resembles a typical Japanese bancho delinquent who sports a pompadour. His eyes and brows greatly emphasize his hot temper. Personality He appears to have a great deal of confidence in himself stating that he did not care whether a threat is a Demon or Dragon level, he would take care of it himself. He also seems to be brash and reckless, as shown when he immediately smashed one of Melzalgald's marbles instead of trying to analyze what purpose it serves for the enemy. The way he speaks is like of a pirate accent, pronouncing 'yer' instead of 'your' for example. Despite his brash attitude, he still has a soft side in him, such as toward his sister. Like Saitama, he doesn't care about his rank as well, as well when he challenged Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask for his mockery attitude before it was interrupted by a call from his sister and Sweet Mask's client. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Metal Bat is first seen during the S-Class heroes meeting. From there, he proceeded to fight alongside the other S-Class Heroes against some of the alien invaders. With the aid of Bang and others, they are able to destroy a good portion of the Mothership and kill Melzalgald. Metal Bat is later seen arguing with Sweet Mask and threatens to start a fight with him. But before he has the chance his sister calls him and Metal Bat suddenly changes his attitude and tries to get an autograph from Handsomely Mask. Hero Hunt Arc Metal Bat is briefly seen protecting sponsors of the hero association. He watches over the sponsor and sponsor's child eat. He tells the child to not put the dishes that the child has finished, but the child doesn't listen much to Metal Bat's displeasure. Metal Bat soon receives a call from his sister; she asks if he can help her with her shopping bags, but he replies, no, because he is on a mission. His sister starts crying and hangs up the call. After the call, Metal Bat feels a sudden shaking. Metal Bat rushes back to the sponsors and finds that Senior Centipede has emerged from the ground with another mysterious being. Furthermore, Senior Centipede has grabbed the sponsor's child. Before the monsters could grab the sponsor, Metal Bat grabs a coat and engages in a fight with the mysterious beings. Abilities As an S-Class hero, Metal Bat is very powerful. Despite his brash nature, he seems to be very perceptive, as he was the first one to discover Melzalgald's weakness. It's believed he's one of the strongest S-Class heroes, as he was able to threat Handsome Mask with little fear, one of the strongest characters in the series, even more than some S Class Heroes. Techniques Equipment *'Metal Bat': Living up to his name, Metal Bat carries a gray metal bat. Metal Bat uses his metal bat to take care of monsters. Quotes * "Demon, Dragon, Whatever, just lemme take care of it!" Trivia *ONE has said that Metal Bat wasn't joking when he said, "He could take care of a dragon level threat".http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *The situation against the Monster Association would have changed, if Metal Bat was around.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg External links *Niconico interview with ONE (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class